Forum:Story Help: Balancing Issues
Actually, this is just a topic for everyone to help out on, just in case some new user needs some help on this. Quite frankly, we all do, but sometimes someone other than you has to tell you that your character is too OP or something like that. What is the limit of your demigod's power? Honestly. We all know we have those OP tendencies, but I just want to see what you think your characters can REALLY do. :) [[user:Alittlebitofcyanide|'I've got birds in my ears, and a devil on my shoulders.']][[User_talk:Alittlebitofcyanide|''' I'm falling to the other but I can't get a hold of her.]] 00:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :The limit is whenever your character can do something that they shouldn't be able to or if it breaks canon. 03:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) This is the way I gauge OP>>> Aosh Hatchi's Guide to Writing Fanfiction [[User:Aosh Hatchi|'''Do you eat in the shower?]] Generally a character is overpowered if he doesnt have limits. My character has powers, but those power have limits and they arent outside the realm of my godly parent, Hermes. If your character can win a fight without any kind of difficulty and has so many powers, you need to make a list, he may be OP. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:1TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 02:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC)3, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Dark, it all depends on how you limit your character. I mean some characters usually start good but as stories happen they begin to grom more and more powers which begins to makes it OP (In some cases) and others, the character was just made with too many powers and well you can say, it was born OP. Click on the link where Aosh commented, that is a great guide for how to prevent OP characters - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 08:08, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I think it's whether you follow the "beat" or you go to your own flow (that sounded stupid XP) with things like powers, name, and talents. Like if you have a child of Hades, and they have all the normal child of Hades powers, but also has Hypnos, Hermes, Ares, and Demeter ones because their great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents were grandchildren of those gods....that's a little oc. Or talents: they're in a professional band, saved the world two times, and is so rich and famous every guy wants to be them and every girl wants to be with them (vice versa). Then again, there's this test that's pretty helpful too. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 12:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I took that quiz for Nolan Swift and got a 56, which seems pretty high considering I avoided most of the things that make up a Mary Sue (friends with all the main canon characters, majorly over powered, putting myself in the plot of the canon story line, ect.). However, it does say that the test may not be accurate so who knows. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 02:55, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I think also an important question is which character should be OP. I believe its perfectly fine to have an OP supporting character. THey type that the main character depends on, and ultimately tries to become. The advisor/defender/protector character...yeahh